Miley's Awesome Day
by DARS4
Summary: Miley has the best day of her life.


One morning, Miley, the fat, ugly, dumb cunt, woke up from a bad dream. She dreamt she was being raped by Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden.

As we all know, Miley Stewart is a cocaine-addicted, contraceptive skank who fell out of someone's vagina by accident.

Anyway, when Miley got out of bed, she stepped in Blue Jeans's piss and shit.

"GODDAMN IT!" Miley screamed in her stupid hillbilly voice.

Miley walked downstairs and tried to find something for breakfast. There was nothing for Miley to eat because her dad didn't love her enough to feed her. Miley had Down Syndrome and was too retarded to fix breakfast for herself so she went back upstairs and ate Blue Jeans's piss and shit.

After breakfast, Roxy took Miley to the tattoo parlor so she could get a tattoo of Satan on her ass. While Miley was getting the tattoo, the tattoo artist accidentally stuck a very sharp needle up Miley's bare ass.

"WAAAHHH! ROXY, I GOT A NEEDLE STUCK UP MY WEE-WEE!" Miley whined like the annoying bitch that she is.

Roxy took Miley to the hospital. Miley cried all the way there.

"GET THIS FUCKING NEEDLE OUT OF MY FUCKING WEE-WEE!" Miley bitched.

When Miley arrived at the hospital, she was taken into the emergency room, where the doctors tried to remove the needle from her ass. Miley wouldn't quit bitching so the doctors had to choke her with a belt in order to shut her up. Unfortunately, the doctors couldn't remove the needle so they cut off Miley's ass and gave her a prosthetic one.

After the surgery, Roxy took Miley back home. When Miley got home, she went onto the computer and started looking at X-rated porn sites like 4chan, 2Girls1Cup and MeatSpin. Miley was so fascinated by all the porn she saw that she became addicted to it. The porn sites Miley visited had a bunch of viruses that eventually killed the computer.

"WHAT THE HELL! I NEED MORE PORN!" Miley shouted when the computer crashed.

Craving more porn, Miley started thinking erotic thoughts about that douchebag, Rico. Miley thought Rico would make a good sex toy so she decided to invite him over. Miley picked up the phone and called Rico.

"Rico, get your stupid ass over here. I want to play a game with you," Miley said.

"What game are we going to play?" Rico asked.

"It's called sex,"

"Oh, okay,"

A few minutes later, Rico came over to Miley's house. Miley and Rico took off all their clothes. Then, they started having lots of sex with each other. The noises that they made were louder than those of downtown New York during rush hour.

Blue Jeans was inside his shed when he heard all the noise. He wondered what was going on so he left his shed. When Blue Jeans entered Miley's house, he saw Miley hitting third base with Rico. This made Blue Jeans extremely jealous because he wanted Miley to be his sex toy and not Rico's.

"This is fun, Miley," Rico said.

"Shut up, dickwad," Miley said.

All of a sudden, Blue Jeans lunged at Rico and attacked him.

"AAAHHH! MILEY, HELP ME!" Rico screamed.

Blue Jeans dragged Rico back into his shed.

"BLUE JEANS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Miley screamed.

Miley ran into Blue Jeans's shed. She stood there horrified as she watched Rico cry like a pussy while he was messily devoured by the horse. After Blue Jeans ate Rico, Miley got mad at him and started kicking him repeatedly.

"FUCK YOU, BLUE JEANS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD OF A HORSE! FUCK YOU FOR KILLING MY FUCKING SEX TOY AND MAKING ME STEP IN AND EAT YOUR FUCKING PISS AND SHIT!" Miley screamed at her stupid horse.

Blue Jeans got mad at Miley for kicking him, yelling at him and cheating on him so for revenge, he raped her. Miley screamed in pure agony as she was mercilessly raped by her horse. After several hours of raping the crap out of Miley, Blue Jeans pissed and shat all over her. Then, he ran off, leaving his owner severely traumatized.

A few seconds later, a scream came from inside the house.

"MILEY STEWART, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE BEFORE I WHIP YOU, GODDAMN IT!" Robbie Ray shouted from inside the house.

Miley went inside the house and found her dad by the computer. Robbie Ray was angry because the computer had crashed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER?" Robbie Ray shouted.

"I didn't do anything! All I did was look at porn and then, it crashed!" Miley whined.

Robbie Ray slapped Miley across the face really hard.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Daddy! It was an accident!" Miley whined.

"THAT'S IT, MILEY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE TWAT! I DO NOT WANT YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE! YOU ARE THE WORST CHILD ANY PARENT COULD EVER ASK FOR! I AM GOING TO GET RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Robbie Ray shouted.

Robbie Ray whipped out his AK-47.

"NO! DON'T KILL ME, DADDY!" Miley shouted.

"TOO LATE, MILEY!" Robbie Ray shouted.

Robbie Ray shot Miley several times. Then, Miley finally died.

Robbie Ray wanted to get rid of Miley's body so he dragged it into the kitchen and used a knife to cut off her arms, legs and head. Robbie Ray turned on the garbage disposal and shoved Miley's arms, legs and head through it. Then, he dumped the rest of Miley's dead corpse into a lake and no one ever found it.

Miley and Rico spent the rest of eternity rotting in the deepest, darkest depths of hell and being tortured by Satan and his demons. Everyone forgot they existed and they didn't even get funerals because they didn't deserve them anyway.

Hannah Montana was cancelled for being incredibly retarded and the world was a lot better off without nobody's favorite poop star.


End file.
